In Your Remembrance: Fred Weasley Tribute
by meesacsws
Summary: This is a tribute to Fred Weasley, told in George's POV. It was an ordinary day, a perfectly perfect day. but yet it wasn't today was the day of my brother's funeral. please R


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did Fred would've never died.**

I woke up that day feeling empty as ever. The sun was shining and birds were chirping as if nothing was wrong. I looked over at the bed next to me, the emptiness pressed into my heart. Today was the day I had to attend his funeral. Imagine! A brother attending his own brother's funeral. Giving my red hair a brush or two I headed downstairs.

The powerful aroma of sausage and eggs engulf me. I felt a slight pang in my stomach, this was his favorite meal. Mom set the plate in front of me, she rushed away before I could catch a good look at her face. I know she wouldn't want me to see her crying. Dad was across from me reading the _Daily Prophet_ the front cover blared out headlines such as, "More Death Eaters Rounded Up!" or bitter ones such as, "23 Wizards and Witches Arrested!"

"George," my dad said he fixed his glasses then took a long sip of coffee, "You sure you want to go?" I nodded, my lips pressed against my own cup drinking. "Where's your brother?" the second he said that I felt weak again. I pointed upstairs, hot tears swelling in my eyes. I knew he didn't mean Fred. Dad just walked upstairs, a little more tiredly than he would ordinarily walk.

"'Ello George. What's for breakfast? Mmm….is that Mum's kippers I smell?" Ron sat himself down in Dad's seat. He seemed slightly red in the face, probably upstairs with Hermione. I couldn't understand why Ron wasn't so sad, the night Fred died he seemed destroyed. Now he was cheery, as if Fred was never gone. "I wonder where Fred is? He's going to miss out on this breakfast that's for sure." Ron muttered before stuffing a sausage in his mouth.

"Ron," I said quietly, my voice stern, "Fred is dead." The words rung out with such force I shocked myself. It was somewhat comical, like a joke that Fred was dead. But it wasn't, Fred's death was a reality. Ron spit out the sausage.

"W-what do you mean?! Of course Fred is alive! He's…not…dead…." A glazed look appeared on his face and Ron pushed his plate away and went upstairs. I sighed and walked up after him. It was understandable Ron was in denial. But it seemed it hit him 

hard. I could hear Hermione whisper to him, to calm him down. "He can't be dead, Hermione." That was the last thing I heard before I walked into my room to get ready.

"George! Tidy up and tell the rest to get ready, we're leaving in five minutes!" Mum called out from downstairs. I rolled my eyes and put on a handsome set of black dress robes. I wet my hair a little and put on shiny black dress shoes. Ron was already dressed. He wore dress robes as well, but they had weird looking black ruffles on it. I tried my hardest not to laugh.

"Oh shut up." Ron muttered but instantly turned red. Hermione had come down and graced the room. Her hair was up in an elegant bun and she wore a black gown. She wore pearls and smelled lightly of perfume. Ron did have good taste. I watched him as he placed his hand in hers. Hermione was already near tears and we weren't at the funeral yet. Harry came with Ginny next. Harry had on black dress robes and his untidy black hair wouldn't stay down. Ginny wore her red hair in a plait and she had on a black skirt and black button up shirt. She looked just as elegant as Hermione.

My Mum came down next with my Dad she wore a black dress with ruffles. She even flaunted a midnight black witches' hat that had diamond stars sparkling in it. My dad wore a suit, and looked stern. Why did you have to leave us Fred?

We all apparated there, it was a small funeral. Only the family and Hermione and Harry. A tired looking wizard was about to conduct the service. When we sat down we heard him mutter about how many funerals he had to do already. I gave him the stink eye.

"We gather here tonight, for the memory of Fred Weasley. He died, among others, for the greater good…." The tears started coming I couldn't even hear his words anymore. Mum was already sobbing and Dad looked rather teary. As for Ginny and Hermione they had already collapsed and crying into each others arms. Only Harry and Ron tried there best not to cry. "He gave his life, to protect other wizards and witches freedom and safety. This young man was a brave wizard and may we have a moment of silence to remember him." It would have been a moment of silence if my mother wouldn't stop sobbing. But still the tears kept coming. Harry and Ron already were crying.

We watched as Fred was floated down wrapped in bright pink robes. A gasp came out of my throat. It was our robes, our work robes. I thought about how I was going to continue the business without him. I knew it was more than possible, I could get Ron to 

help. Black flames suddenly exploded around him. Our whole family gasped in shock and awe. Then when the flames stopped, a handsome black tomb incased Fred's body.

After we paid our respects to Fred, everyone apparated home. I stayed behind, and looked at the tomb. Before leaving I plunged my hands into my pockets and grabbed a slightly battered box. In it was all the products we ever created. "Good bye Fred." I muttered with a sad sweeping look on his tomb. Then I apparated back home, back to life.


End file.
